Interlude
by Red Queen Kai
Summary: A teenage girl meets Magneto in his plastic prison.


Disclaimer, I don't own any of Eric Magnus Lehnsherr, nor the fat guard, I do however own Sophie. X-Men and all relating characters belong to Marvel Comics.

The young teenage girl looked at the scene in front of her. How she had drawn this nutter she had no idea.

She stepped in between the screen and waited until the guards had given her the all clear.

"No metal!" She had asked in outrage at the thought her teacher when he had given her the assignment. How would any person manage to do that, let alone a girl who wore metal adorned accessories and clothes?

"Yes, that's right," he had replied looking calm, "the man is a mutant who has the ability to manipulate metal… or something…" He had trailed off, looking away.

"You mean, you don't even know?!" She had nearly screamed.

"Look I thought you would enjoy this kind of thing!" The teacher had said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She shuddered coming back to the present, the day a teacher used puppy dog eyes on a student was the day that Senator Kinsley paraded around Washington in nothing but cowboy boots and a pink tutu. She looked at the guard who was smiling at her nervousness. Fat lard arse. She thought to herself and stepped through the plastic door and into the tube that connected the main building to the criminal inside.

Eric Lehnsherr looked up from his desk to see a pale sixteen year old being led through the plastic tube. Funny, he didn't think that he would be getting visits from juveniles. The guard led her through the doors; she was nervously playing with a texta in her hand.

The guard, the fat one that Eric both pitied and loathed, left the girl standing in the room and walked back through the tube without even acknowledging the person that he held prisoner.

Eric turned to the girl, who was still nervously taking the lid off of the texta and replacing it. Finally she sighed and taking her eyes off the green texta in her hand looked at the man she was here to see.

"Hello," she said, deciding that it was enough of a start for someone who was shit scared of meeting the man who wanted to eradicate her.

"Good morning," he replied looking at her curiously. The girl sighed again, she was getting tired of being nervous and awkward. Glancing behind her to take another look at freedom she turned back to the man and walked forward.

"My name is Sophie, I'm here because my teacher says I am too narrow minded and that I need to meet some people who have different opinions to me. Personally I think he just doesn't like me." She finished blushing at her rambling and staring at the plastic transparent floor.

"Doesn't that get scary walking on nothing?" She asked and seeing that Eric was not about to give her a response she continued, "look could you just give me a little advice and send me on my way, because the sooner you do that the sooner I can leave and the sooner you can get back to planning the down fall of man or whatever it is you do." She looked at him hopefully, but ignoring her innocent pleas was not the worst thing he had ever done.

"I don't get many visitors," He replied after a few seconds of thought. Her shoulders slumped, guessing what that meant. He was lonely; he would keep her here as long as possible.

"Fine, fine, just let me get comfortable," She said accepting her fate of listening to "old people ramblings" (as she had dubbed it) with good humour and getting over her initial fears of the man sitting on the floor..

"So, are you gunna start rambling because I don't have all day?" she asked after a few minutes of the man just staring at her.

"What is the problem with your narrow-mindedness?" He asked her, "You think that mutants are all evil? Or are you a student of Xavier's?"

"What? Are they the only choices?" she replied smiling. This girl was intriguing; she wasn't afraid of him and seemed to be laughing at him. Eric was more amused and curious than angry at her lack of respect.

"Well, what else would there be?" He asked.

"I could be desperately in love with a movie star and could focus all my time on trying to profess my undying love instead of focussing on more 'important things'." She said with all seriousness and finger quotes. Eric was stunned.

"_Mission accomplished"_ she thought to herself, glad that she wasn't stuttering and scared. Then she laughed at the face he was pulling, he looked like her grandfather did when she went off in a tangent in one of their conversations.

"I'm kidding." She said when she stopped and realised he still hadn't gotten the amusing account. Even after announcing her joke he still did not smile.

For the third time the girl sighed, her face falling, he wasn't like the people that she had met, he honestly didn't kid around. Normally people would at least be smiling.

"Fine, I'm a normal person, and when I saw normal I don't have the mutant gene, but I do think that the world could live in harmony, well not harmony because I don't think that anyone could live in harmony but you know, people don't have to hate each other, you what I mean?" Then she looked him in the eye hoping he did know what she meant. She found that he was looking at her curiously.

"Why would your teacher think that you are narrow minded?" He asked her.

"I refuse to let people tell me that mutants are evil. In fact I refuse to believe that anyone is truly evil. My mind can't seem to fathom it."

Eric's thoughts flashed to the mutant registration act that many people dreamed of enforcing, he flashed back to the things that he had dreamed of since he was a boy, his family who had been murdered by people that were evil, he thought of the similarities and how the world refused to learn.

"I do not see that as narrow mindedness more naivety." He remarked looking at the now rosy cheeked girl sitting in front of him, he noticed that her colour had returned when she had made a joke. It seemed to put her more at ease.

"Oh, yeah sure that's what my mum said, until she found out that I hit a guy because he was being a fool and picking on some kid who looked a little weird. Then it's 'Oh no, your so narrow minded, you need to listen to other peoples opinions and take them into account.' I told her she could shove her opinion. Then she goes to my Society teacher to complain and all of sudden I get to met a guy who wouldn't know a joke if it sat on his face, ask him questions, but get asked questions myself, and if I don't I don't pass my class, and oh, yeah he tried to kill a whole bunch of people!" She said now completely ignoring him and going off into her own little anger filled world.

"Huhmm." Eric cleared his throat. A little surprised at her out burst, she had revealed a lot of information in her ramble and he was now a lot better informed. He looked at the girl, Sophie, who was now very red in the face.

"Sorry," She didn't know why she was apologising, this guy had tried to kill a lot of people, but he just sat and listened, it was nice to have someone who would do that. It was normally her who was listening, that's how she had found out that he had tried to kill some people. Her uncle had been discussing it with her mum when her mum had decided that she didn't like Sophie's sympathetic and understanding attitude towards mutants. Oh no, this wasn't common knowledge that a mutant had tried to mutate a whole bunch of the worlds finest. Sophie almost laugh when her bimbo mother had thanked God that it wasn't the people at the Academy Awards that had almost been mutated.

"It's alright, I did nearly mutate a lot of people, but there is a war coming, they would have had us registered before you can say Hitler." He said bitterly.

"Oh, so that's where you get your inspiration from then?" Sophie asked looking at the man curiously and in a new quite scary light.

"What? No, I'm nothing like that man," He said looking down at his arm and the faint blue numbers. Sophie followed his eyes and caught a glimpse of the iridescent blue before he hastily covered his arm with his white sleave. He looked back up to the eyes of the girl and saw sadness, not pity for him, but sadness for the people who had died.

"We used to watch stuff about Nazi Germany in Society, I'd get so sad, and I didn't understand how people could murder people so very like them. I still don't understand, I guess it is probably human stupidity." She said quietly. Feeling the tension in the air she tried to change it,

"Well, at least the leaders of the world won't fight against each other now that there's mutants running around, all of them nasty little buggers!" She laughed again, at her joke, she looked over to Eric and surprised herself by finding him laughing at her words.

"Excuse me," Both Eric and Sophie whipped around to see the fat guard had returned.

"Oh is it time to go?" Sophie asked a little disappointed.

"Yes," Came the curt answer.

"Oh well, I'll see you later Mr. Lehnsherr, maybe tomorrow I think."

"Goodbye Sophie, and please call me Eric."

Well folks, that was it, I don't know if I'll write more, it was kind of a "i-feel-like-writing-something" so I'll be seeing ya.


End file.
